


Boombox-Week Collection

by Vheldhon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vheldhon/pseuds/Vheldhon
Summary: Oh my, I absolutly forgot to post my stuff for the BoomBox-Week, soo... Here!My contribution to the Boombox Shipping week on tumblr! Please visit ow-boombox.tumblr.com to see all contributions!Schedule:12th Feb – The First Time13th Feb – Music14th Feb – Valentine’s Day15th Feb – Role Reversal16th Feb - Care17th Feb – Gossip18th Feb – Alternative Universe





	1. Hair

**Author's Note:**

> 12th Feb – The First Time! If it's the first kiss, the first date or just the first time they met, this is the day of the firsts! (Idea taken from @mchanzo-week)

His eyes were on the point to dry out while the tall Junker stared up at the Musicians hair.

Junkrat had never seen the little guy without his dreads or a hat or cap or whatever. Now the Brazilian sat on the morning table, rising an eyebrow while holding his cup of coffee. He sat on the opposite side of the table and had noticed Junks sight a few moments ago. The other one was looking at his hair and Lúcio started to grow a bright smile as he realized why his companion was distracted by it. Lúc had decided to dye his hair again after Christmas and had to bleach it first, so he sat there with wild, curly hair. A lot of hair. He had to let it recover a few days from the long time braided in dreads before he could move on with his plan, also it was a little relief for his head, too. His headache was distracting the last days and now was the first time he couldn't feel any pain.

“Mate, ya look like 'n exploded squirrel”, the Junker mentioned and propped his chin in his palm, a nervous smile on his lips.  
“I like squirrels!”, he tried to soothe the small Frog as he could see his facial expressions. Not as shiny and bright and lovely as all the other time. He had offended the small medic and felt immediately guilty. Lúcio was prohibited attractive and also very handsome, cute, sexy and the Junker always daydreamed about how he run his fingers over these soft cheeks. Now the cute man looked at him like he said something very awful and Jamison realized that he hat to apologize. 

Before he could say anything, the brazilian DJ stabled his mug on the table and stood up. While he walked over to stand right behind the Bombexpert, Lúcios facial expression was hard to read. Junkrat didn't said a word or dared to follow the other man with his sight. He was afraid of that what could follow, but everything that happened was a soft prick to both his sides at the same time. The Australian panted and looked over his shoulder, just to see a bright and cheeky smile on Lúcios face.

“I dare you to call me squirrel or my hair will be your worst nightmare, Jamison!”  
The short man tried to put on a solemn face, but hat to laugh as soon as he saw Junks disbelieving look.  
“Naaawww, you're to cute!”


	2. Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to the Boombox Shipping week on tumblr! Please visit ow-boombox.tumblr.com to see all contributions!
> 
> Schedule:  
> 12th Feb – The First Time  
> 13th Feb – Music  
> 14th Feb – Valentine’s Day  
> 15th Feb – Role Reversal  
> 16th Feb - Care  
> 17th Feb – Gossip  
> 18th Feb – Alternative Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13th Feb – Music! Lúcio loves music – does Junkrat, too? Everything that has to do with music is game today!

“What do you want from me Junkrat?”, the young Brazilian shouted while he followed the taller man down the dorm corridor. The blond Australian had given him headphones – old ones with rusty coil springs as decoration on a leather strap and busted pad to cover the whole ear. Lúcio couldn't hear something as he put them on. Anyway, he couldn't hear anything and that was the reason why he shouted instead of talking in a normal volume while following the other man. Lú liked surprises, but from Jamison? He was a bit nervous, but also excited. The Junker was an explosive guy, loud and maniac and also passionate. 

“Don't ya worry mate!”, the lanky Bombexpert yelled over his shoulder, but Lúcio just saw his lips moving. The headphones let him in total silence and he wasn't sure how he should feel about this, but he wanted to give it a try. Jamison was as excited as Lúcio about this, but absolutely sure. He hobbled as fast as possible and just looked back to be sure that the DJ was still following. In the Junkers room, Lúcio let his view flow and raised an eyebrow about the huge chaos. How was it possible to let a little dorm look like this?! In it's own way, it was very cute and Lúcio had to admit that he never thought that the other ones room could look different to this creative mess.

Junkrat made a gesture that ordered to sit down and Lúcio did on the only free spot: The bed. The lanky Blonde didn't complained, just whirred around and collected different things. A moment later he sat down in front of the short Brazilian and plugged a cable into the headphones, adjusted some things on an old Boombox he had connected to a strange looking, old laptop. With an curious view Lú observed the other ones behaviour and then looked up to him when Junkrat forced him to by lifting his chin with his sooted fingers. Raising both his index-fingers, Jamison bend forward. Lúcio could read the word “Wait” from the other ones lips and so did he, a sceptical frown on his face. What the hell was the lanky man planning? He pushed a single button and immediately Lúcio believed he turned deaf.

The sound of a loud and near explosion crashed his ears, followed by the awful sound of metal scratching over stone. With a huge irritated frown on his face, the Brazilians left eye twitched while he tried to hear something through this unpleasant noise. There was something familiar in this, but he couldn't mentioned it. The Junker turned the volume down a bit and twitched his human fingers with his metal ones. His face showed an expectant expression and after the undefined noise stopped, Lúcio managed to show an irritated and shy smile. He reached for the headphones and put them down, slightly couching.

“That was... Intense... I guess.” He wasn't sure what to say and the disappointed expression of Junkrat didn't make it better.  
“Ya don't recognize it? 'S... One of ya songs. The one for healin' up. I... Tried to remade it cause I like it a lot!”

Lúcio raised his eyebrows in surprise and could feel how his face turned hot and red within seconds. The lanky man tried to remade the song, that was cute but... Why? His questionable look didn't neglected his intension. Junkrat bend forward again and placed his shaking hands on the shorter ones knees, making a gloomy face. 

“I know that's ya birthday, Froggy. Ehr... Happy Birthday!”  
He showed a nervous, toothie grin and scratched his neck while Lúcio just stared at his face. He... Remembered his Birthday? He had made the song on his own as a birthday present? The Brazilian let out an overwhelmed sigh, a matching smile showing. Reaching for the other ones cheek, Lúc slipped to the edge of the bed and placed a kiss on Junkrats forehead, ignoring the soot and sweat from his former training.  
“Thank you Jamison, I love it!”


	3. Unknowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to the Boombox Shipping week on tumblr! Please visit ow-boombox.tumblr.com to see all contributions!
> 
> Schedule:  
> 12th Feb – The First Time  
> 13th Feb – Music  
> 14th Feb – Valentine’s Day  
> 15th Feb – Role Reversal  
> 16th Feb - Care  
> 17th Feb – Gossip  
> 18th Feb – Alternative Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14th Feb – Valentine's Day! You know the drill: Celebrate the day of love with the Boombox boys!

Since he woke up, Junkrat had found a lo of strange things in his and Rodies dorm. First he thought that his tall friend had bought all the candy for him, but he noticed on one of the little boxes a note. Roadhog never left notes cause he knew that Junkrat can't read. So he didn't pay much attention to the little peace of paper. Besides the candy boxes there were other little gifts: A new set of screwdriver, a huge amount of new useful scrap for his bombs and also a big barrel of boba tea in his favourite flavour. Junkrat wondered who could had left all these things, but used and eat and drunk them anyway. Roadhog had locked them if he wanted to hide them from Jamie, so it was okay for the lanky Blonde.

He didn't noticed the little frogs everywhere on the things he had found during the day and he just collected all the notes to show them to Roadhog when he finally returned. The huge Junker looked through everything and grabbed his mask with an amused huff. He unlocked the clips and put the mask down, raising an eyebrow while showing a soft expression on his face. 

“Didn't you noticed the little frogs everywhere? These things are from the short sound-medic.”  
Junkrat dilated his amber eyes after a huge irritated frown and looked down on the chocolate bar in his hands. Everything that had let him smile and cheer today was from the brazilian DJ? Junks heart started to beat faster while he looked around the dorm room, slightly getting nervous.  
“I have nothin' for him, shit shit shit!”  
The lanky Bombexpert rushed around the chamber, searching for something he could give to the little man. From one second to another, he stopped and turned on his peg leg, frowning.  
“Why did he...?”  
“It's Valentine's Day Jamison.”  
The Australian mumbled a few curses while he leaved his room with one single thing. It looked like one of his mines, but actually was a clock. He had made it for his own, because he didn't like normal clocks. This one had a countdown to show how late it was. Sure, you had to read it backwards, but he was certain that Lúcio easily could do so. Jamie bolted to the other ones room and pushed the door open without knocking.

Lúcio sat on his bed, headphones on and fixated to his laptop, mixing new songs. As the Dj looked up from the screen to check his vibrating mobile phone – Hana, obviously, had sent him a few messages to ask about Jamisons reaction – he noticed the Junkers feet and spire of his peg leg. Slowly his eyes started to move and he looked up to the taller guy, putting his headphones down.

“Hey Jamie, wha-?!”  
“Take this!”  
Junkrat knelt down and handed the Brazilian the mine-clock, a shy smile on his lips. Surprised Lúcio raised his eyebrows and looked down to the mine after. It took him a moment to realise what was different to all the others. It was a clock. Not that Lúc needed another one, he already owned three, but this one was special. Very special. Lúcios cheeks turned red and he had to calm down a moment before he looked back at Junks eyes and smiled – cute and shy.  
“She's amazing Jamison, thank you!” Lúcio turned around and placed the clock on his night stand, then tapped on the ground on the left, right beside him.  
“I thought you wouldn't come... Didn't you read the notes?” He showed a thoughtful frown and rubbed his chin. He placed all gifts in the early morning in the blonde ones room and he showed up this late? But if he didn't liked them why he came, with the clock?  
“Yeah, ya know... Can't read”, Junkrat confessed after a few silent moments and then bend over to kiss Lúcios cheek.  
“Happy Valentine's Froggo!”


	4. Bombtoad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15th Feb – Role Reversal! Junker Lúcio? DJ Junkrat? Make the boys switch places and see what happens...

He just managed to jump out of the way in the very last moment. Jamison walked down the corridor to show up at Morrisons office as he told him over the communicator. The old soldier wanted to talk to him about the two new member of Overwatch. As one of the medics, the tall Blonde was chosen to look after them, to check if they were healthy enough to go on the battlefield.   
“Whoa, look ya way, mate!”, a hoarse voice shouted at him and he looked up to the one who'd talked. While this, the Australian stood up and percussed his clothes and frowned. Slowly his eyes started to move and he raised his brows every second a bit higher.  
The man in front of him was... Short. Even on his very old school-looking skates he just reached up to Jamisons chest and had to lift his head to look him into his eyes. He had a big grin on his thick lips and his hands put on his hips.  
“Oi, watch'ya lookin' at lanky-face?” he asked and pointed at the blonde Medics face. Jamison couldn't answer right ahead. He just stood there and watched until he felt a heat on his pale cheeks while they turned deep red.   
“I-i... N-nothing, I just wondered... Are you o-?”  
“Ne of the Junkers? Yep! Call me Bombtoad.” Again he showed a big grin, crossing his arms and leaning forward.  
“Bombto...? Okay, okay.” The Australian raised a hand and tried to smile, but only managed to made an irritated face. That guy... He was loud and harsh and dirty and... Attractive. He had brown, thick and dirty dreads with screw-nuts and coil springs in it. His goatee was a total mess and his face was covered in soot and sweat. His eyes... His beautiful big brown eyes. Jamison had to swallow audible and shook his head to become clear.   
“I'm Jamison, Morrison ordered me to look after you and your bodyguard.”  
“Roadhog? Oh, yeah! He's at the medic-station and waits for me, tho! Gotta go, see ya there!” He chuckled, showed a big smile and punched his fist softly against Jamisons chest. Bombtoad turned around and got ahead to the medic-station while the tall Medic scratched his neck with a thoughtful frown. That would be very interesting.


	5. Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16th Feb - Care! If it's taking a bath together, fixing each other's prosthesis or just making food, show the boys taking care of themselves and each other!

He had never slept this worse before. He had struggles to get up and also to deal with staying awake. His eyes were sensitive against light and every sound was awful loud and nagging. Everything had an easy cause: A huge headache. Lúcio felt horrible and he was sure that he wouldn't make it through the day. He could go to the medic-station or call Mercy or Zenyatta, but no: This was a thing that he could manage by himself. Sure he had to call in sick and had to stay the day in his dorm room, but it was worth it. The Brazilian just got to the bathroom and tried to shower, to feel a bit better. It helped him to make it to the morning table, although a bit to late to met the other member of Overwatch.  
Back in his room he crawled on his bed again and curled up, pulling his blanket up to his ears. Lúcio managed to fall asleep after he had taken a few painkillers. 

Junkrat was worried about the shorter man and asked nearly everyone about him. No one had a clue, except Mercy. The blonde sheila-medic had told him that the young DJ was at his room with a huge headache. The lanky Bombexpert wasn't sure how to deal with this. Lúcio was never sick before and missed meetings, their training and never – NEVER – their private meeting. Since their first mission together and with Roadhog, the three man meet every day after lunch to talk or just hang out. Roadhog had worried about the cute faced Froggy and Junkrat walked up to the other ones dorm room to look after him.

As he entered the room, Jamison looked around with big eyes. He never was here before and he was surprised how chaotic the room was. Sure, his and Rodies room was a total mess, but Lúcios? Everywhere on the floor were equipment to mix music or for skating and hokey, also soccer. The Brazilian was as messy as the Junkers and Jamie felt a bit emotional about this. He chuckled and looked around for the little Frogboy just to found him in his bed – crying. Irritated Junkrat knelt down in front of the shorter ones bed, reaching for his cheek. As soft as possible, the Blonde stroked over the soft and dark skin. He bend forward and placed a kiss on Lúcios temple. Then he stood up again and rustled through the other ones equipment, searching for the little box he usually used for his music when he hadn't put on his battle-equipment. It was a tiny transmitter for the healing where boxes or headphones could plugged in and Jamie was sure that this would help.

After he found the tiny thing, Junkrat crawled up to the DJs bed and put his headphones on. It was a bit difficult because of Lúcios sleeping position, but as soon as the blonde Australian managed to adjust everything, he pushed the play-button and then laid down, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. Again he kissed his temple and then closed his eyes, a pleased smile on his face. He was sure that that would help a bit.


	6. Homeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17th Feb – Gossip! “The rumors comes out: Does Lúcio is gay?” Being a VIP Lúcio's affair with a Junker is probably not being taken lightly by the media...

“What the hell is wrong with these people?! He isn't a homeless, he's an absolute lovely person, humorous and passionate! How dare they to call him a 'dirty homeless'?!” Lúcio slammed the newspaper on the table and stood up with an angry expression on his face, pursing his thick lips while he shook his head.   
“Don't be so angry about this Lú, you can rectify it in your next interview next Monday.”  
Winston tried to calm the Brazilian, but everything he managed was earning a scowled view from the Musician. The scientist let out a sigh and followed the Medics steps with a thoughtful frown in his face.  
The reason for Lúcios anger was an news article about him and... Junkrat. Both of them were out for ice skating and Lú had shown the lanky Australian how to do it proper. They had a great day together and at night, they said goodbye with a shy good night kiss at Lúcos dorm room door. The next day – today – there were this awful news article about them at the ice rink. Junkrat was mentioned as an homeless guy who got procured by the brazilian DJ how to skate on ice.  
“I'm glad that Junkrat can't read... But He will definitely see the photo of us and then ask... I don't want to tell him Winston, I'm afraid that he cou-?!”  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY THINKIN'?! I'm not a dirty homeless, fuckin' wankers!”  
The Junker blurted into the cafeteria and slammed another newspaper on the table, pointing at the photo on the hot page.  
“Oi, Froggy! Look what these god damn fuckers say about our awesome day! Bastards!”  
Lúcio just nodded about the other ones words, but couldn't deny that he had to smile about this situation.  
“You're fucking right!”, he laughed and shoved the newspapers off the table.  
“Fucking bastards.”


	7. The Best Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18th Feb – Alternative Universe! Pick your favorite AU and run wild with it! Have fun!
> 
> (Lúcio is a young Doctor and Jamison one of his patients after he got his arm amputated.)

Lúcio entered the patient's room and looked down on the patient record while he walked up to the bed. A tall, skinny and blonde guy laid down there, the fingers of his left hand pinched into the blanket. The right arm was amputated off from his elbow and bandaged in a bright orange bandage. Someone painted a little pig on it and the Doctor knew exactly who. The best friend of the young Australian, a huge man who also could be his father, but he wasn't. Mako was a friendly person, patient and loving and here. Every day. Jamison Fawkes could be glad to had a friend like this. He had to go through a rough time after the hospital and Lúcio was certain about that Mako would help him trough all of this and that it was necessary for the tall Australian.

While the Brazilian watched his patient sleeping, Mako entered the room – silent as always. He showed a smile and sat down on the opposite side of Jamies bed, unpacking a book that Lúcio couldn't recognize. The huge and silent man was always reading when he sat at Jamisons side, waiting for his friend to wake up.  
“A new book?”, Lúcio asked and smiled at the older man, who nodded in return.  
“The one you recommended, Dr. Correia.” Lú had allowed Jamie to shorten his name. Correia dos Santos was a bit to long Jamison complained and Lúcio was indulgent with him. Mako had asked if he could do so, too and the brazilian Doctor just had nodded with a smile.

“Uh... Dreamed 'bout ya”, Jamison mumbled with a really sleepy voice as he opened his eyes and rubbed them with his remained hand.  
“Ya look better face to face”; he chuckled with a tired smile and Lúcio had to admit that he always loved Jamies stupid flirts.  
“Thank you, Mr. Fawkes”; he replied with red cheeks and an amused smile on his thick lips, shoving his glasses back up.  
“We have to check a few things before we could talk about your prosthesis.”  
Jamie grumbled and looked away, pulling the blanket a bit higher.  
“Mr. Faw.... Jamie, look. It's necessary. You know that. I promise, I'll take care of you during everything.” He placed his hand on the blonde ones shoulder and smiled at him, pushing his shoulder gentle.  
“Thanks doc. Glad ya here.” Jamison showed a small smile but it was enough to let Lúcios heart skip a beat.


End file.
